It wasn't a summer romance
by valentine999
Summary: a story of a love between hitsugaya and the princess of soul society. with many twists and turns, as is the course of true love :
1. Chapter 1

-Ok, remember the episode of Bleach where Orhime goes missing because Aizen has kidnapped her and Yamamoto Genryusai's all like- forget about her she's a traitor? Well this is an alternate reason for why/how Ichigo etc. go to get her.

- Also in an episode, can't remember which, it's mentioned that there's a royal family in Soul society who might as well not even exist! Well, the princess of that family is in the real world! She's very different from the rest of the royal family because they're hardly seen but she wants to help and make a contribution to the world so her parents sent her into the real world with the hitsugaya gang.

- It begins in Orhime's bedroom (where they put that big TV to connect to soul society) and Yamamoto Genryusai has just said to leave finding Orhime, everyone has objected and the shinigami are walking through to soul society again.

* * *

"Princess, you coming?" Hitsugaya turned back before entering the portal, the princess stood at the back of the room, a look of concern etched on her face.

"Yes." She began to walk forwards, her mind was elsewhere and she had not realised she had bumped into Ichigo until she heard him hit the floor.

"Your highness, you should really watch…where your going." Ichigo's voice faltered as the princess gave him a meaningful look.

"We need to hurry." Hitsugaya called from the other side.

"Goodbye Ichigo, thank you for your help. Maybe we'll meet again some time?" she smiled and walked through to the other side. Ichigo's last glimpse of the girl was her grey eyes shining in the darkness. He looked down to his hands, as she had bumped into him she had placed something there. A slip of paper lay there, on the front was written _"the way to Hueco Mundo." _He smiled.

"Smart girl."

* * *

"Your highness! You are up late!" Matsumoto called as she climbed up to the roof of the building.

"There is a meeting to be held soon, the captain will attend." Mei responded without emotion.

"Just one captain?"

"Oh, I meant captain_s, _forgive me Matsumoto, I have a lot on my mind. If you'd excuse me." The princess raised herself up and began to walk to the edge of the roof.

"It is not unfamiliar to me." Mei looked back, slightly shocked at the melancholy tone Matsumoto had. "To only see one person when there are thirteen in front of you." Mei began to say something, her heart was beating too loud to hear the words, then how come everything Matsumoto said was clear? "I've noticed, the way he looks at you. I've known that look. But then again, many men look at you in the same way." Mei blushed; it was hard to see in the darkness but the moonlight illuminated her face.

"Matsumoto, I appreciate your concern, but that's not what-"

"Tell me then. Of this love story I have no idea of."

"Wha-"

"In every girls life there's a man that she'll never forget and a summer where it all began." Mei was suddenly frustrated, there was nothing to tell.

"You want to know my story? Fine! I fell for the one boy who is out of reach…but close enough to make it hurt."

"Your highness." And Matsumoto was by her side, comforting her the same way she had when the princess first met her. "but you wanna know what really hurts? He's in love with someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shinigami were gathered under the stars. The scene of Aizen's death still lingered in this place and Hitsugaya was glad Hinamori could not participate in the meeting. Looking around, as he stood in line waiting for Yamamoto to deliver news, he could not spot him, nor could he see the princess. The place she took behind him during meetings was vacant, his emerald eyes lingered there a moment longer, before turning to the sound of his name.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I see your mission went as expected." Kenpachi Zaraki walked towards him. "I believe congratulations are in order," Kenapachi's look said otherwise; his sneer repulsed the young captain who turned away with grace.

"It was nothing." Hitsugaya did not want to be bothered by idle banter, he wanted this meeting over with; he still had not written up the remaining reports.

"Well, well, well. What else could be anticipated of the genius shinigami?" the captain of the 11th division threw his head back in laughter. "But where are Yamamoto and the princess? They are usually never late."

"I take it you know where they are?" Hitsugaya glanced back to the other captain.

"Why, word has it the Princess has gone against orders from old man Yamamoto-"

"Silence!" Both captains turned away from each other and took their places; Yamamoto appeared in front of the gathered shinigami. Hitsugaya glances around, the princess had taken her usually place. Yamamoto had begun the usual reports. He looked to the princess now; her face was serene as it had always been, cheerful amongst the other lost souls here. But Kenapachi had said that she had gone against the word of an elder, what had she done? No, she cannot have done anything. The princess was care free but not so much as to perform a rash action. Then again, she had been known to rebel in the past; that was the reason she was with them now.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" The young captain looked up to Yamamoto and blushed as he realized he had not been listening. And she knew it; he could see the princess concealing a smile from behind the old man. "Would you care to tell us how your mission went?"

And so Hitsugaya told of their success, of their views of the arrancar and so on. Pausing every now and then for someone to interrupt; as was the pattern of one of these meetings.

"Very well. Battle preparations will begin in two days. Everyone is dismissed. Mei, stay with me a moment." Hitsugaya held back on the edge of chaos as everyone launched into talks of the future battle, he lingered in the darkness, not wanting to be seen. The princess too stood still in the background; she would not have been noticed if it were not for her beauty. Once everyone had left and the two teenagers were left with the elder, Yamamato addressed them both.

"You have betrayed me, Princess." Yamamoto looked at the girl with great sadness, her grey eyes glistened with moonlight but Hitsugaya noticed that no tears were there. "You went against my orders."

"I did what I believed to be right, with a good heart and sound reason-"

"What reason? My reasoning was sound enough! No one else dared to question me. Your actions were rash, child!" Hitsugaya could see the princess blush.

"I acted with good intention; there was space to doubt your assumptions. Forgive me, but my intuition told me otherwise."

Yamamoto smiled, "you would have made a wonderful Queen."

"Would have..?" Hitsugaya whispered in the darkness, he could see the shock on the young Princess' face.

"Yes, captain Hitsugaya, she would have." Hitsugaya stood still; he had not spoken loudly at all. Yamamoto turned back to the girl. "You are hereby banished to the real world; you will abdicate your title and be forever lost to the Soul society. You leave tomorrow at dawn."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dawn?" the princess whispered almost dreamily.

"Yes, your servants will pack your things, you shall have one with you in the real world and a house somewhere we can keep an eye on you."

"Why would you-"

"Yes, you have betrayed us. But that does not mean you are not useful. You have proved yourself in battle against the arrancar in the real world-"

"You wish for me to battle for soul society?" the princess looked up with uncertainty.

"if we asked, would you not come?"

Hitsugaya looked from the old man to the princess, both talked as if having a pleasant conversation but the coldness in the air deemed anything but.

"Of course I would. This is…was, my home and I will protect the people of soul society as I was raised to do."

"You speak like this and yet you have no idea what your rash actions have lead you to do." For a moment genuine sadness etched the old man's face and Hitsugaya could understand this. It would be the same reaction from any captain, lieutenant, squad member or person of the Rukongai.

"Sir?"

"You have no idea, how precious you were to us, to them. You have betrayed me and therefore them. You have let every member of soul society down and yet you still wish to protect them." That is true, hitsugaya agreed, it would be such a loss, so much so that Hitsugaya could feel it physically, the devastation shook him and for a moment speech was lost.

No, what was wrong with him? He shook himself out of it and tore his eyes away from the princess. The old man addressed him now as the princess walked back down the steps to her quarters. Neither man knew that she waited there in the darkness, listening.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you too are losing your way." Hitsugaya looked shocked for a moment, but then knew what would be said, he could not keep the frustration out of his voice.

"_I_ am losing my way, sir?" Hitsugaya didn't understand what was going on; he never let his emotions get the better of him; it was as if someone else were speaking these words.

"You think I was too harsh on the Princess."

"Yes."

"Then it is true, you are losing your way. And if you do not correct yourself soon, you shall be lost to the entire soul society-"

"What do you mean? Why are you saying this?"

"Captain Hitsugaya! I sent you with her to the real world to protect her, because I knew above anyone else you would see this done properly, but I failed to see that it was the one weakness in the genius' child's heart. By sending her with you I deepened that weakness didn't I? The captain Hitsugaya that left here would have agreed with my decision, would he have not? It is good, that she is leaving; you can focus better on the oncoming war!" The old man spat the words out with distaste.

"You are right," as he had listened Hitsugaya had become aware of the changes to himself, this feeling he could not claim; he now knew its origins. "I must focus; forgive me sir, for being weak." Hitsugaya finished without emotion this time.

"I will allow you, to say goodbye." That stung, captain Hitsugaya was being "allowed," had he slipped that much his actions needed to be guarded?

"Thank you sir." And with that the old man walked away, leaving Hitsugaya alone once more.

"Your highness," he looked to the sky as if the beauty of the full moon could somehow compare to hers, "I hope you're ok." He lowered his head; he had to stop feeling this way.

Although he did not know that the princess had left too, another person stood atop a roof, looking down on him. "How come you care about her?" The stranger whispered, "how come you ask after her, wonder if she's hurt? When I'm the one who's hurting." Hinamori brushed tears from her face as she jumped down from the roof and walked away from the boy she still loved.

* * *

As the princess made her way to her quarters she came to a corner, she stopped for a moment. Until now she had kept her calm, she had remained untouched by this news. But now, she felt the pain and for a moment she felt tears come to her eyes. She brushed them away impatiently; this was not the way for her to act. As she turned the corner she came across an unusual sight.

Every single member of the thirteen squads, even those belonging to Room 46, lined a walkway that leads to her chambers. She could see, from the top of the steps that perhaps every person belonging to the Rukongai was outside the wall. They had heard the news. As she began to walk down the steps and onto the walkway, each person she went passed bowed, looks of deep sadness in their faces and the princess finally felt ashamed.

She looked around for a face of comfort and as she did people began to smile and cheering began, as if celebrating some victory. The princess smiled at her people and someone stepped out of the crowd. It was Matsumoto. She embraced the princess.

"I am proud, to have known you. You should always follow your heart."

The princess unlocked from the embrace. "I'm afraid Matusumoto; it always leads me to the same place." She looked past the woman for the silver haired boy behind them. Hitsugaya was not there.

* * *

yeah, i know this chapter kinda sucks :P but it'll get better!

please review, give me ideas cause they always rock. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok everyone, I completely forgot that Hitsugaya looks like thirteen and therefore the princess is around that age! So just remember they are older.

…older!

* * *

Two years ago

_-Begin Flashback-_

"Yo, Toush!"

"It's captain Hitsugaya, your _highness._"

"It's Mei, _Toush." _The princess and captain sat outside her chamber on the balcony, the sun was beginning to set, and cherry blossoms fell across the lake in front of them. Captain Hitsugaya appraised the princess;

"You are back early, no one said-"

"What do you mean "back early?" You were never here to begin with; therefore I haven't come back to you" The princess pondered this thought for a moment, before turning to the young captain, a smirk played across his face; she hadn't changed. "Are_ you_ guarding me?" hurt showed in the green eyes of the boy.

"What do you mean "_you_"? Am I not decent enough to lend a hand to the protection of the royal family?" Hitsugaya scolded the princess.

"Actually, I meant that was odd that they would send someone so elite. I didn't know I was still so important."

"Oh…" Hitsugaya blushed slightly at the rashness of his actions. "Sorry princess. You may have left your palace but here you are still important…" His voice failed him as the princess walked away. When she turned back, however, she smiled.

"I'm going to have a bath, come through when I call you." Hitsugaya nodded his mouth suddenly dry.

A few moments later, as Hitsugaya stood inside the princess' chamber, the humidity intensified as hot water filled her bath. "Yo, Toush!"

"_Captain Hitsugaya!" _he said as he walked through with a smile.

The princess bath was huge, that was the first thing he noticed, it was more a pool than anything else, large oil lamps lined the walls and gave the room golden light. At the corner of the pool sat the princess, she wore a green dress, much like the colour of the young captains eyes. It fell off her shoulders slightly; Hitsugaya looked away, cursing Matsumoto for volunteering him for this. He heard a splash and looked up.

"You're still wearing your dress."

The princess looked affronted, "well I'm not going to take it off-"

"Alright, alright." Hitsugaya turned away and went to the door; he wanted to make sure it was secure. Oh, and hide the fact that he was blushing. When he turned back the princess sat on steps that were in the water. He noticed the silver chain she was wearing; he had never seen her without it, but he had never asked-

"What is that pendant around your neck?" She glanced up at him and then extracted the long chain from inside her dress, on the end there was indeed a pendant, it looked like a key. The princess smiled.

"It is the key to my heart." Her eyes glossed over with reminisce, "Don't you remember it? When I first met you, you tried to steal it." The princess laughed, Hitsugaya though back to many years ago and now remembered that while he was training the princess had challenged him to take it from her; she had been incredibly fast. "And you failed, miserably-"

"So? I bet I could get that whenever I wanted." And they were acting just like they did on that day, the arrogant boy being pushed into competition with the mischievous princess.

"No way Toush," she smiled as he grimaced, "you've never been able to catch me."

"Wanna bet?"

"I bet you the necklace."

The young captain and princess stared at each other a long while, before they took action. The princess stood in the bath and held out her hand to the captain, as she did this a wall of water issued forth, like a barrier between the two. It acted like a huge water fall; anyone with indecent stamina would be crushed by the force of water tumbling down on them.

Hitsugaya acted fast, he too approached the water with a hand outstretched but this time the water turned to ice, which he slashed through with ease. As he came towards the princess he placed a finger on the surface of the water, strands of ice began to form and were making their way to the girl. She ran from the water, but as she reached the second step, she turned to face him and the ice melded itself around her ankles and she could not move.

She turned back and tried to break the ice with water from the other side of the pool, cracks appeared but then disappeared. She looked up in confusion in time to see Hitsugaya take her by the arms and push her down to the floor.

"I win." Hitsugaya smiled as the girl, who lay in front of him as he knelt beside her, she took the chain from around her neck and placed it around his. As she was doing this everything went quiet, all they could hear was their breathing. The princess let go of his neck and lay back down. They looked at each other, still slightly breathless.

"Toush?" the princess' voice seemed quiet after the noise of the water, he nodded. "I'm cold." And then, for some bizarre reason even unknown to himself, he took off his robe and placed it around the princess. suddenly realising the absurdity of his actions he looked to her legs.

"Actually, it may have something to do with the ice-" but before he could complete his sentence the princess had kissed him, he jumped back in surprise and almost fell into the water. "What did you do that for?" But the princess had sat up and looked just as perplexed as he did.

"I…" She couldn't find the words. "What did you undress for?" the princess shrugged his robe off her shoulders, as she did her dress slid a little too.

"You said you were cold!"

"You could've got me a towel!"

They stared at each other in frustration for a few moments, before embracing again.

* * *

Remembering that night now, as he leant against a pillar outside his quarters, Captain Hitsugaya took a chain from around his neck and inspected the key. It acted as a mark of a time he felt is happiest. But the smile faded from his face, it had been a long time ago. Well, only two years but that was long enough for someone to notice what was going on.

E stepped out, into the moonlight and, holding the chain tight in his hands, left for the princess' chambers. It was time to return the gift.

* * *

Has anyone guessed yet, what's going to happen? I gave you a big clue!

Guess. Guess now!


	5. Chapter 5

"Your highness it is time for the fitting. It's only a few hours before dawn." A young maid called from the room opposite. The princess had been stood by her window for a while now, waiting for him. But he would never come, she had waited for years but he never stood in her doorway again.

She sighed and looked around her bedroom, many memories of him were here, from when he protected her, held her…but still, that was too long ago now to bother thinking about.

"Your highness?"

"Coming," the princess wiped her eyes and left for the next room, "I don't believe I'm leaving and they're making me dress up for it." Mei entered the room, it was hardly a room, more a hall with floor to ceiling mirrors. It seemed pointless to light the whole room so in the middle, where there was a small stool surrounded by more screen mirrors and her maids stood waiting for her to try the dress on, tall lamps had been placed here. Moonlight streamed in through the windows.

The dress stood a little way off, long and silver, a veil too full of intricate work; it must have taken a while to make. She noticed her tiara also, she had not worn it in so long, and her mother had given it to her as a leaving gift.

"I always knew I would be fitting you with a beautiful dress, but I never thought it'd be the one you left this world in." An old lady came forth; she had been fitting the princess' clothes since she was a child.

And so Mei put the dress on a looked at her reflection in the long mirrors as the women made adjustments, she felt ashamed as she saw that tears escaped their eyes.

"We are finished your highness."

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Indeed it was, the intricate beading glittered in the light and the silk material of the dress flowed around her.

"May we leave for now? We have other things to attend to…?"

"Yes, of course." Mei smiled down at them as they hurried out of the room to continue chores for her; she looked back to the mirror and saw a silhouette by her window. She looked at him through the mirror and thought that it must be some dream.

Hitsugaya walked towards his princess, she looked very beautiful in her silver gown, her veil was thrown off her face and she would not meet his eyes. As he approached he placed something in her hands. She looked down at it:

"What is this?"

"The key to your heart." He brushed a strand of hair off her face and pleaded with his heart for her to look up.

She turned away from him and refused to look at the grief on his face, "you should not be here, you heard what Yamamoto said. You will lose your position if they find you here."

"You think I care about that now? You think I wouldn't come and see you? I'm following my heart-"

Enraged, the princess turned back to the boy, "your heart?! What about your damn heart Hitsugaya?! You have none-"

"How could you say that?"

"What about Hinamori?" she shouted at the captain who looked away in disgrace, "for two years Toush, and even before that. For most of my life I had to walk by you both, feeling like a fool, trying to catch my breath, trying not to break down. And slowly you forgot my existence."

"You think I didn't care? Everyday I thought about you. And you say I don't have a heart; then tell me what this thing is that keeps me alive; I thought it was my love for you." The princess turned away, a sick smile on her face.

"No Hitsugaya, you don't have a heart. You left me and then used Hinamori to get attention away from our relationship, to make everyone think you loved her! But slowly, you began to love her; you looked at her like you looked at me, you held her like you held me and you love her, like you loved me."

Hitsugaya fell to his knees, the hurt and anguish he had caused the princess broke him, and for the first time in a long time, tears escaped those emerald eyes. "I hated it, I hated loving you. 'Because every time I saw you I knew you could not be mine. I hate loving you. Make me stop." He whispered to the ground.

The princess knelt beside him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, "I kept saying to myself, over and over, that I didn't love you. I promised myself I didn't miss you-"

"But you couldn't keep lying to yourself?" Hitsugaya looked up at the princess and brushed away the tears, "I know the feeling." They laughed and for moment sadness was forgotten, but when they met each others eyes the longing they felt was overwhelming and tears crept back.

The doors of the hall burst open and there was a shadow in the corridor, Hitsugaya stood and blinked, getting used to the light, he stood in front of the princess in a protective manner. The princess saw shock on his face as he whispered:

"Hinamori?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I read this thing the other day, it was on the philosophy of the soul and it reminded me of Hitsugaya's position in this fan fic, its basis was something like this:

Think of what makes us human.

You first think of our reason, our feelings and our soul.

But remember that a person without love lacks soul

And a person without soul is merely a body.

So it is love that makes us human, love that allows us to believe.

* * *

_-Four months ago-_

Hitsugaya sat outside his chamber, the sun was high in the sky and he looked at the chain in his hands. The incident in the pool was some months ago but he could think of nothing else. For weeks now he had preoccupied himself with other missions and Hinamori. Every time he thought of her his stomach twisted; if she ever found out what he was doing she would be heartbroken.

Hands covered his eyes and he hastily placed the pendant back inside his robes. "Guess who?" a sweet voice whispered in his ear.

"Hinamori…you're back." He took her hands off his eyes and turned around.

"Yes!" that wasn't true, he had not been here to begin with so…he smiled; her thoughts were still with him. Hinamori smiled down at him and moved in further.

"Hinamori, we need to talk." Hitsugaya moved away from her and stood up, the smile faded from her face, Hitsugaya may never have been the most affectionate of people but this was colder than usual.

"What is it Toush?" Hitsugaya looked away; being called that just reminded him of her.

"I…I don't think our relationship is entirely appropriate," he paused while she opened her mouth to say something but then remained quiet, "Hinamori, you deserve someone who will show you the same affection you have shown me, but I cannot-"

"Why? Why are you saying this, Toush?" She moved forward to hold him but he took her arms and put them down.

"I'm sorry to have hurt you in this way, but I want to save you more pain. Please forgive me." He began to walk away.

"Toush-"

He turned back. "It's captain Hitsugaya."

_-End flashback-_

* * *

"So this was it?" Hinamori's face was distorted with pain, "you loved her…you used me?" She looked up to the captain, her face shining with tears.

"Hinamori, I can't tell you how sorry I am-"

"You…stole him…?" Hinamori was walking towards the princess, her eyes unclear.

"Hinamori," the princess stood up behind Hitsugaya, "I assure you I had no idea. But can you not find it in your heart to forgive him?" Hinamori stopped half way through the hall. "He used you yes, he grew to love you, but in his heart he could not go on lying to you, so to save you the pain-"

"PAIN? You have…no idea…how much it hurts!" Hinamori shouted across the hall.

"If anyone is at fault here it's the captain." A new voice issued from the window, looking cross the three teenagers saw Matsumoto walk in. Hitsugaya looked shocked. "Forgive me captain, but the girls are only guilty of loving you. You used Hinamori-"

"But only to save the princess, who I love-"

"It is useless to argue that you do things for the person you love, you only look selfish." Matsumoto looked with great sadness at her captain. She turned to Hinamori:

"But can you not understand Hinamori? Can you not see why he did this, would you not have done the same? To save the one you love?"

"Yes, I would love him enough to hurt someone else." Hinamori looked to the floor, "I accept your apology Hitsugaya, forgive me your highness." And with that she ran from the room, her tears stained the floor and the captain looked to his lieutenant.

"Matsumoto…" he could not find the words.

"It is OK captain, but I must say that you should not be here-"

"And you would be correct Lieutenant Matsumoto." Everyone turned around, Yamamoto stood in the darkness, and he stepped forwards. "Captain Hitsugaya, I have lost faith in you-"

"No, please Yamamoto," the princess ran up to the old man, "_I _am the problem here, when I am gone none of this will affect anyone-"

"And what of Hinamori? Will it not effect her, she is a vice captain!" Yamamoto looked down to the girl.

"She will be fine." Matsumoto spoke quietly, "I have dealt with many broken hearts in the past, let me see to her."

"Yes Matsumoto, you may go to her." Yamamoto looked up as the woman left. "You are right your highness, none of this will affect anyone once you are gone. But I left you for a few hours and this is what has happened?" The princess looked to the floor. "You are to leave now, Hitsugaya leave with me," and with that he left the room, the princess turned back to see Hitsugaya's emerald eyes look longingly after her before leaving.

* * *

The princess came out of her quarters and made her way to the gate that would take her to the real world, one servant, Emiko, was with her. As she turned the corner to the gate she stopped and took a breath. Again people had lined the walkway she was to take; she could see the people of Rukongai beyond the wall and raised a hand in acknowledgment.

As she walked down the steps a man stood in front of her, "Renji?" The man looked up at her with concern, "did Yamamoto tell you all I would be leaving early?" he shook his head.

"We've been waiting for hours," he bowed to the princess before standing and embracing her, "it was a pleasure to guard you, I hope we will meet again soon." He let go of her and she continued her walk to the gate. On the way many people came out of line to talk to her and she addressed them with the same sincerity she always showed her people.

She reached the gate and turned around, so this was goodbye. That was the last time she would see him, just his eyes in the darkness, searching for the love she had left for him. She raised a hand again and turned back to the gate. Before she stepped through someone else embraced her, she buried her face in his chest and tried with all her might not to let a tear spill.

They let go of each other, "he's going to kill you." She said.

"Let him." Hitsugaya brushed away tears from her face and placed his forehead on hers, wanting to kiss her and tell her it was alright, but he couldn't. Words were lost to him and all he could say was; "come back to me."

* * *

Yeah I know, not that awesome right?

But the plan is about to unfold! It's a great plan so keep reading, it will all make sense!

Oh and review it, REVIEW IT NOW!


	7. Chapter 7

Howdy everyone, ok I know this is going to completely jumble things up but you have to watch the link below to understand the rest of the story, just remember three things:

-what you're watching is happening in the real world, but pretend it's in soul society.

-also, pretend the existence of the princess is known to all the characters

-oh, and pretend Orhime is just a random person- cause in the story we're ahead so she's been kidnapped!

(Nothing dodgy just an episode of bleach! **Watch from 0.00 to 1.23…no more!)**

sorry for the confusion! But when you watch the plan will unravel itself before your very eyes! What you read afterwards is a continuation of the conversation.

just type this into youtube's search bar: **_bleach 125 part 3 qasim1234567890_**

* * *

_-Two Weeks Later-_

" We put the location of the key somewhere it's easy to find." Hitsugaya's hands curled into fists, he seemed to stare straight through the screen.

"Captain..?" Matsumoto looked from Yamamoto to the captain and back again.

"The princess…wore that key around her neck, we sent her to the real world. A place where the arrancar are most active, most likely to sense someone with such a large reitsu and go after her. That key helps channel her reitsu, while making her more powerful it makes her more vulnerable." Hitsugaya closed his eyes in frustration.

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya, that is correct." Yamamoto whispered through the speakers next to the screen.

"So what now?" Matsumoto asked both men.

"We send a team out for her obviously, the only way she can get information from soul society is if we go to her directly. She has no idea Aizen is after her." Hitsugaya looked directly at Yamamoto, "I will lead the-"

"You will not captain Hitsugaya; you will remember your place-"

"My place was with her! Forgive me sao-taicho, but your decisions recently have been inaccurate, rash and put some of the most important people in danger." Hitsugaya paused for interruption, Yamamoto said nothing, "I will lead the team."

Yamamoto looked at the silver haired boy with interest for a moment, "very well, I will consult with Room 46 and get back to you."

"We need to take action now!" but the screen had gone blank.

* * *

The princess set her bag down on the table and looked around the classroom. At home…in soul society, she had only ever had private lessons it was odd to have so many people around her and take no notice, but in a way she preferred it. 

"Good morning Mei!" Shuya, a boy in her class came up to her with a box of cookies.

"Oh, good morning Shuya," the princess tried to smile back but there was an eerie feeling about her.

"I baked these for you yesterday!" He shoved the box into her hands.

"Oh, thank you very much."

"Hey, Mei, how about you, me and town tomorrow?" Another boy yelled from across the classroom.

"Oh, I..." She was lost for words, but before she could react someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey back off," Emiko stood next to her with a defiant look, the princess smiled at her gratefully.

"Why? You're not dating her are you?" The princess blushed as yet another person joined the conversation. Emiko laughed and looked at the questioner with deep dislike.

"I'm afraid she belongs to someone else." At this the class was in complete chaos, everyone wanting to know who this boy was, but Mei shook her head and walked to the door.

"Tell us one thing then," she turned back to Shuya as he talked, "what's he got that the rest of us don't have."

The princess pondered for a moment, and said the only thing she could think of. With a smile she lowered her head, "my heart."

* * *

The princess lay awake in her bed that night, trying to shake off the feeling that something was watching her. Well of course there was, soul society had to keep an eye on her, she found herself looking at the key that hung around her neck, gold and intricate on a silver chain. She stroked the gold as if somehow it would remind her of his touch; there was some comfort she got from this one last connection. 

she remembered a day in the years gone by, perhaps a few days after the moments spent in her bath chamber, after the fight over the key, when she had felt calm and happy.

_-Begin Flashback-_

She was lying down on a chair on her balcony and he had come to see her for the first time after the bath incident. for a while neither said anything, until at last he spoke;

"Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing, and wishing you had?" the princess knew that feeling, it was in her heart now.

"Hitsugaya...I..." but his stare made her speechless, just like the first time their eyes had met.

"I have no idea...why I'm here. will you tell me?" he looked at her with longing and yet neither could understand what this was.

"Is it because," she paused for breath, not wanting to say naything that could hurt them, "you think I'm pretty?" Hitsugaya wondered for a moment, looked as though he was going to laugh but then shook his head.

"No, thats not it," his face screwed up in confusion.

"oh, is it then because you want to be with me forver?" her hopes were high but soon plummeted as he shook his head again;

"Close, but thats not quite it..." he looked up again questioningly, the princess was beginning to lose patience.

"If i walked away from you right now, would it hurt you?" At this Hitsugaya looked at her strangley and again shook his head.

Tears entered her eys, she stood and turned away, "then you may as well leave, cause i don't understand it either." she began to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

he brushed her hair away to one side, held her tight and whispered in her ear, "no, you're not pretty, you're beautiful. It's not just that i want to, but i _need _to be with you forver. and when you walk away from me like that," he kissed her neck and took a breath, "it kills me..."

_-end flashback-_

thinking about it now she could not find sadness in this memory and her situation, but hope, that perhaps she could see him again. she closed her eyes to sleep.

It was lucky she heard it before she saw it, otherwise she wouldn't have had the chance to move. In a moment the entire wall of her house was torn away and she could see, floating in the darkness, the eyes of Aizen. What was he doing here?

The roar of the wind was deafening and she could see arrancar gathering up around her and the man. She looked around for Emiko who slept in the room next to her, she was no where to be seen.

"Your highness," his voice came through clear, piercing the wind, it seemed to echo in her head. "You have something I need." He came down to level ground and held out his hand. "The key princess, if you please."

The princess was going to be blown away by the mere force he was emitting, but she stood her ground and squared her shoulders. "You will take no such thing Aizen!" she had to scream to make herself heard, Aizen merely walked forward, she fell backwards, it was as though a force were driving her to do as he said.

"Your highness, if you do not give it to me, I will take it by force," He reached to his side for his Zanpakuto, he had moved close to her, the pressure was mounting in her head, the voice telling her to give it up. "And I assure you," he unsheathed his soul slayer, she was near fainting, "I never miss."

A force came between them with a flash of white light; Aizen was thrown off his feet backwards, emerald eyes narrowed, "take your best shot."

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter folks. 

But didn't I tell you the plan will unfold?

…stay tuned for the rest…but the end is in sight, I'll warn you now.

If you love it, review it, if you liked it, review it and if you couldn't give a damn then that's just fine too!

Sorry, writing this one got me all hyper...: D


	8. Chapter 8

Howdy, it's been a while. how did the plan work out for you all? was it ok, rocked my world :)

Sitting comfortably?

Then, let's begin.

* * *

"ahahaha.." Aizen laughed softly, "Captain Hitsugaya, all this time we thought you were following duty but it turns out you were just following your heart." He sneered, "it will be your downfall –"

"_Your _downfall is nearing Aizen." Hitsugaya had placed a wall of ice between the princess and Aizen, the young captain stood in front of the wall, which was slowly flaking away.

"I just want that key from around her neck-"

"you will not touch her." Hitsugaya looked up at the traitor who was floating before them, he heard the princess whisper behind him:

"Captain, go back, you lost against him before-" Frustration burned inside the arrogant teenager.

"you think I am not capable, _your highness? _You think I will fail again?!" he turned to the princess with anger, she grabbed his robes and pulled him down, close to her. Her eyes too held rage.

"I will _not _lose you." She let go of his robes and Hitsugaya was stunned for a moment; the princess had fainted, all the more reason to kill Aizen now.

"as touching as this is, I'm afraid I must end this little reunion. If I cannot get that key now, I will try later-"

"you will do no such thing. Soul society will stay with the princess to make sure she is safe-"

"oh there are other ways than using the princess Hitsugaya, but for now…" Aizen plunged down to Hitsugaya, so fast that the young captain had no way of blocking, he simply shut his eyes. But nothing came, he felt pressure around his chest and found courage to open his eyes. Before him he saw Aizen, his body immobilised in confusion, there was some aura around him.

Looking down Hitsugaya saw the princess, her arms wrapped tight around him, eyes closed in concentration, she had created a silver nimbus around them both, it acted like a shield between them and Aizen.

Aizen looked down at them, and realising what had happened he smiled. "There are other ways Hitsugaya. Till then, your highness." He bowed mockingly and turned to darkness.

As the starlight came back to the world, Hitsugaya felt the princess collapse under him, he held her tightly.

"will she be ok?" Emiko, the princess' servant came to them and took the princess from Hitsugaya's arms.

"She'll be fine. She just used up a lot of energy after that move….she saved my life." He could say no more about it, "look after her Emiko, she will be fine in your care." He began to walk away.

"oh won't you stay, she wants to see you properly." Emiko looked hopeful. Hitsugaya sighed.

"I'm sorry Emiko, but we will have to accept what is. She is a princess and I'm a captain, it's clear to me now; we will never be together. It was a wasted dream-"

"no dream is ever wasted. No matter how unlikely, if you have passion or love, you will be fine." Emiko smiled, Hitsugaya did too. The princess often said this. "But, I understand. And so does she, but be sure to know she loves you."

"I always knew, when she teased me, helped me, looked at me, didn't look at me. My heart belonged to her. It will _always _belong to her." Hitsugaya walked away and this time he could not look back.

_-one month later-_

"Yo Mei, you still haven't answered my question, who _is he?!_" Mei stood by her locker as the girls and boys hounded her, it had become an annual ritual, at least once a week they would ask her who it was she loved so dearly. "oh, it's time to go register, Mei you best tell us later!"

"Mei! Hurry up, lessons start in five minutes!"

"Yeah, I'll be there, I just need to get something…" the students left her and Mei leant against her locker and sighed, it had been a month and no news, a month and everything had been silent.

She jumped as her mobile phone began to ring; diving into her bag she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"So who is he?" An unknown voice spoke on the other end.

"Wha- sorry, who is this?"

"What's he like-"

"Who?"

"This boy that has your heart." As the anonymous voiced said this, Mei sighed with reminisce.

"He is loyal, so loyal in fact that he would not leave his work for me."

"So what would you say about him if he managed to get away for a while?"

Mei leant back against her locker, she smiled, "he is courageous."

"Well I've got that."

"Handsome." She began to walk down the corridor.

"no question."

"Intelligent." She passed her classroom.

"naturally."

"Charismatic." She headed for the exit.

"of course."

"Witty." She had to dodge many classmates playing football in the corridor.

"Got it."

"And he's a complete idiot." She opened the doors and walked out into the sunshine.

"Why's that?"

"For thinking I would not recognise his voice." She whispered to the boy in front of her. "But of course, you know that, don't you Hitsugaya?" The boy turned around with a smile.

"Call me Toush."

THE END

* * *

So how was it? Cute enough ending? Oh you loved it really!

Any future stories I hear you ask? …maybe, we'll see how the reaction of this one is eh?

BIG THANK YOU to Ember, for being my beta, lots of love babe.

And another BIG THANK YOU for the reviews and readings, they make my day :)

Til next time then-

Oh, check out my sasuke short story about him and a childhood love, I prefer it to this if I'm honest- tis quite sweet.

Well, I'm out.

Lots of love –x-

The Valentine Kid.


	9. Chapter 9

For those of you who missed out, there is a sequel to this story:

**Romance ain't dead**

Check it out on my profile or search for it; it contains explanations and further adventures of Hitsugaya and his princess.

Peace out,

Valentine (QOH)

x


End file.
